1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a wearable terminal apparatus and others.
2. Related Art
In recent years, a wearable terminal apparatus (electronic instrument), such as a wristwatch-shaped terminal apparatus, has been advancing in terms of functionality, and it is necessary to skillfully display information on a plurality of functions. As the wearable terminal apparatus that displays information on a plurality of functions, there is, for example, a known wristwatch-shaped terminal apparatus having a plurality of on-dial markings provided on a function basis. Further, as an analog timepiece that does not employ a liquid crystal display or any other similar display, in particular, there is a known timepiece that includes a plurality of small windows in a display surface to display a plurality of pieces of information at the same time, such as the invention disclosed in JP-A-2010-107333.
The wearable terminal apparatus having a plurality of on-dial markings provided on a display surface (dial) undesirably allows a user to readily read information. For example, when the plurality of on-dial markings are located below a hand, it is difficult to identify which on-dial marking the hand points at and determine a value corresponding to the on-dial marking.
Further, in recent years, many wearable terminal apparatus products incorporate a variety of sensors, and an approach of providing a small window on an information type basis, such as the approach in the invention disclosed in JP-A-2010-107333, hardly becomes a solution in some cases. An example of such cases is a wearable terminal apparatus that incorporates a large number of sensors and displays information from each of the sensors through the corresponding small window, and the size of each of the windows decreases because the number of small windows is too large. The approach of providing small windows further makes it difficult for the user to visually recognize the small on-dial markings through the small windows.